Nefarious
by Restlessloner
Summary: After a tragedy in the family, our OC Avive Acosta travels to Ipswitch to seek revenge on a coven of socials gone blood suckers. Revenge is sweet but it doesn't always work out the way you want it to.
1. Chapter 1

Avive threw down her cell and grumbled. It was the fifth time she'd called and no one at home seemed to want to answer the phone. They were there, she _knew_ they were. Avive would be ascending soon and they had made it very clear they wanted her home for it. She had just finished her last race for the next few months, a sort of vacation if you will. They wanted to see how she handled the power when it came to ascending. She told them she'd be fine but had agreed on it anyway at their insistence. "Nag me then ignore me. Bunch of bullshit." Her sisters were just bitter about her never being around. She was always off in races or photo shoots, mostly in America, occasionally elsewhere. They sensed she'd be leaving them, for a permanent stay in America, and they wouldn't be wrong in that assumption. They were trying to yank at her reins for so long but it would be over soon. After her ascension, a month without using, and her inheritance (or what she liked to call, the cherry on top), she'd be gone. She'd forget about them. She'd forget about them all, her entire family, the coven, everything. It may seem harsh, but it was the only solution to her emotional dilemma. The moment she turned thirteen she used like crazy, not caring about anything but the present. They had gotten her to lessen up on it but hadn't trusted her with her own well-being since then. Who would want to be around that? But still, they had somewhat of a bond, not close and sisterly but there was a loyalty among them. Even if she chose to leave, if they were ever in trouble she'd come running back. She owed them that much, and only that much.

A heard of market pedestrians were passing by, and our young rebellion of 17 took that opportune moment to take off her shoes and prop her feet on the dashboard. Thos shoes had made her feet sweat and Brazilian heat was nothing if unforgiving. She was already driving in the shortest pair of shorts she owned and a Braz-soccer team wifebeater. "For the love of God." She massaged her feet and glared at the large crowd crossing the street, as if willing them to go faster. And she could, but she had a certain level of ethics and morals that she just didn't go against. Her glare immediately vanished and a polite smile replaced it when a familiar hawk-eyed woman of 78 years glared back. The old woman, known to as Avo to everyone, gave her a nod in hello and kept walking. The coven, her family history, it was no major secret in this small region of Manaus. And while some chose not to believe it, others saw it as a sense of pride. Their gift was Godly. But Avive didn't see it that way. Not when most Covens didn't get the type of advantage hers got.

One espresso melanin foot slipped into some lighter footwear. A pair of sandals on the driver's seat floor. Her tennis shoes long forgotten in favor of cheap whicker sandals with large tacky flowers on them, purchased at an airport shop for five bucks. Once the crowd finally cleared she drove through, waving at random citizens while driving through the market square, throwing out hello's to those who knew her, those who respected her family, or people who were NASCAR fans. After the hustle and bustle of the shopping place faded, the trees grew in numbers, the houses grew bigger, and soon her home came to view. It was larger than any other in the vicinity, not surrounded by any others being that they owned a great deal of the land in the area. She pulled up the long winding drive way, parking her Corola rent-a-car a few feet away while she stared at her surprise. It was a car. Not just any car. Her _dream_ car. _Fuck me…_ It was gorgeous and just like her. Just what she wanted. A sleek midnight blue lamberghini with six wheels, chrome rims, from what she could see was a leather interior, and if she could assume it was the complete package, it would have butterfly doors. It had a large pink bow tied around it, probably Edana's doing. Avive took a moment to admire the beauty before her, mind winding around the thought of driving it, wondering what the engine looked like, and thinking who could have know what she wanted. It wasn't long until she realized exactly _who_ could have known. The only one who ever listened when she talked. Their most recent house guest, per her request of course. _Chase Collins._ She had discovered him near death by the beach. He claimed to have been attacked but couldn't remember much about it. Or much about anything at all aside from his name. But she'd taken care of him, healed him, taken him into her home and befriended him. He was the only one she'd ever told about her dream car because he was the only one who ever cared enough to ask. And he was probably gone by now. He said he would be by the time she returned from Florida. It had saddened her but she would get over it, hopefully in her new car. It was probably left outside to assuage her mood _before_ coming in.

"I'm back!" Her voice rang out through the front door. Her fist gave it a good bang just to be annoying. "You bitches can't answer a phone?" She knew they didn't like it when she cursed at them, or talked to them in English. Which is exactly why she did it. She tested the knob, and after finding it open, traveled into the den. She ignored the various paintings and expensive decorations displayed about the house. It was boring by now. But what wasn't boring was what she found when she got there. Wet maroon carpet, burgundy speckled walls, forms of barely breathing girls strewn in various positions about the den.

It was disturbing.

They were dying.

And all of a sudden, nothing was more important then them.

Avive rushed to the side of the closest, her sister Janet. She was lying on the floor, breath an occasional whisper. "J-Jan. Jan what happened?" The younger girl wouldn't mistake herself into thinking they weren't dying. She didn't like delusions. She hated false hopes.

"Ch-ase."

Her eyes went wide. "Wh-What happened? Is he okay?"

"I'm just fine." Her gaze snapped to the man in the doorway. Strong set jaw, pursed lips, unshaven and carrying that look in his eyes she'd seen every once in a while. But she couldn't, for the life of her, place it. And suddenly her worry for him was gone. In his arms was a large cooler of ice containing what looked to be baggies of…blood. He'd killed them and stolen their blood. Chase, the man she'd personally let into her home, around her family, vouched for, he was one of them. This whole time. _That son of a bitch is one of them?!_ He had turned. She wasn't even aware that he was a warlock and now she was finding out he was a blood sucker!

"W-Why?"

"Initiation, for my Coven. It was agreed I come since it would be suspicious if we were to all show up."

"You're not from here?" The hostile hysteria brewing under her tone was no new warning for him. It wouldn't be for anyone who spent the deal of time with her that he did. She had a horrible temper. The power strained against her fingertips, under every fraction of skin on her body, leaving her shaking and boiling.

"New England. Look Avive. It's nothing personal. Just business. I had to do this-"

"Bullshit!" Her eyes phased black with the flicker of a flame and she charged him. It was easy for him to put down the cooler and render her immobile. She hadn't ascended yet and he had. She ended up pressed up against a wall with Chase at her back.

"Don't be stupid. If you know I can use then you know I've ascended already. I'm stronger than you." His voice sounded hard and unyielding.

"Fuck You."

"Just stay down. Don't make me do you too." For the briefest of moments she felt lips press to her skull but the feeling was gone just as quickly as it came. "Because I will. I won't hesitate to kill you too if I must. I want the book-"

"You see how they treat me. You think they'd even let me touch it?"

"No…I guessed not." And like that, he was gone. Most likely disappeared in a puff of smoke like most did when making a speedy getaway. She'd stayed like that a while, before a whisper from her oldest had her turning around. Caridad, she was trying to say something, and as soon as her whisper left her she went limp. Avive felt a surge through her body. An odd morphing kind of pain she'd only felt once before. The day her mother willed away her powers. And the others seemed to be following her example.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!" Then another surge, this one more painful then the last, joining with her accumulating power. Edana now went limp. Then Felis, and another surge. "No. Not you too Jan." Her voice was croaking and just a bit desperate to stop the pain. Her mother had told her, before willing away her powers to her, that ascending was all the more painful when you held a great power. That was why the eldest child's ascension was always the most painful. She was more trying to save herself from it than preserve her sisters' lives. _How selfish of me._ But who cared. Pain like this was enough to make anyone delirious.

"K-Kill the bastards for me. I-I will you…"

Avive closed her eyes at those last words. She was honor bound to kill them. For what they did, for how they did it. And Chase, he tricked her, fooled her worse than anyone ever could.

These next memories were full of nothing but pure physical agony. Her watch beeped, the sun seemed to glow brighter, and a beam of light struck her against an opposing wall, forcing her out of the fetal position she'd placed herself in. Forcing pained stiff limbs to stretch. The pain was indescribable, unthinkable, unimaginable.

Those that caused her this pain would pay dearly. And she would torture Chase for his deceit until she felt satiated.

She didn't think she ever would but she'd be damned if she wouldn't try anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just can't see how _Reid_ got in."  
"Hey, my grades were fucking awesome."  
Tyler intervened then. "Reid had a thing for smart girls. He banged them, they tutored him."  
"Oh Really now?"  
"Tyler!"  
"What? I thought you'd be proud."  
"Yeah, Reid. It's the closest you've ever gotten to hiring a tutor."  
Sarah giggled while Pogue just shook his head at their antics. Ipswich Harvard University was a new college, recently finished in build during their junior year at Spencer. It had been perfect for Caleb and Sarah since they always wanted to go to Harvard. Tyler and Reid had wanted to study abroad. Pogue wanted to go to the best Engineering and Machanics school, which happened to be in California. Then he'd eventually open up his own garage back in Ipswich. But they had all agreed, however reluctantly, that it was best that they stay in Ipswich, together, after that whole Chase incident. They didn't want to be separated if that were to happen again. Because Caleb was all too sure that Chase wasn't the least bit dead.  
The school invited people from out of state, and even out of the country, to attend the generally well-rounded University. Most students coming in now were for the increasing arts department. Reid gave out a low whistle when he noticed a strange vehicle pull into the student parking lot. It was beautiful, perfect, with tinted windows, any car guy's wet dream. And the sound of that purring engine, it was a difficult thing to ignore. A small crowd gathered not far off to admire the work of art with the U-haul attachment linked to its backside. Pogue was a motorcycle man but if he ever drove a car he wanted it to be that one. Sarah didn't find it to appealing though. She frowned. "Is everyone in Ipswich loaded?"  
"Guess so scholarship girl."  
"Bite me Reid."  
"That's Caleb's job."  
She blushed and Caleb gave the blonde a swift slap upside the head. Then the owner of said beauty stepped out. Long legs clad in Daisy Duke shorts, sandals, and a tank. Her hair was a long mass of curls but that's about all the distinguished features they could tell from their distance.

"Fuck me for not changing sooner." Avive jumped out of the car and popped the trunk. It was freezing here. Being that she had rarely left her car in favor of driving through nights and sleeping in her car, she hadn't gotten to experience the bitter cold of the north until just now. Most NASCAR races in the north happened over the summer so she her schooling wouldn't be interrupted but it was now early fall and New England was frosty. She had a duffel bag packed with enough winter clothes to last her until she went shopping. Not caring much about the crowd not so far off, she hopped back inside her well heated baby and changed. "Damn, now I'm ashy." A yellow and green hoodie, sneakers, and jeans. A hat would unfortunately have to wait until she bought one. When she got back out one boy had found the courage to approach her car for a better look. "Hey." His eyes darted from her new attire to her face. "You know where the main office is?"  
"U-Uh, th-that building over there." He pointed it out and she nodded. Avive didn't bother with the crowd, but instead walked through them. And they scurried to move out of her way. _I love power._

Reid snorted in disgust at the boy. The guy nearly creamed his pants because she asked him a question. And who did she think she was just walking through the crowd like that? And damn them all for moving out of her way. _She just got here and she thinks she's a queen._  
Pogue wanted to laugh at Reid's seething but it died in his throat when he spied Kate and Aaron in the dispersing crowd. They got _back_ together. He never knew they _were_ together in the first place. Apparently they had met and had a _thing_ together before Kate ever moved to Ipswich. She had never mentioned it in all of the two years they were together. Instead she broke it to him after he caught them kissing, then broke _up_ with him. Aaron had been a bit less violent since but still loved to rub it in every chance he got. And Kate hadn't cared one bit about Pogue's sleeping around. Caleb gave his best friend a pat on the back when he noticed the object of his attention. And he reacted with a shrug and smirk, turning his attention away from his ex-girlfriend, to focus on the Baker twins. They were checking him out. "Looks like I'm finally going to get that threesome I've always wanted."  
Caleb shook his head. "Just make sure they don't already have boyfriends this time."  
"Will do."

"Hello. My name is Avive Acosta . I'm here to get my schedule and room key." The old woman eyed Avive again over wire rimmed glasses and typed something into her computer.  
"Last name again?"  
"Acosta. I'm here on the Arts department grant."  
"And did you register online?"  
"Yes ma'm."  
"I see, you're the Brazilian travel student." She printed out a copy of her schedule and reached into a drawer full of tagged keys. "You're staying in the Lasser dorm room 231. If you come across any language barriers during your stay, just notify Mr. Howard. He's the head administrator of the student relations department. He'll have you placed in an ESOL class right away."  
"Thank you but I'll be fine." She was sensitive when people commented on her grasp of English. When she first started modeling at twelve and interning for a pit crew in Florida, she could barely speak English. Luck enough, many people she ran across spoke some level of Spanish so it hadn't been too difficult. But everyone knows how catty modeling can be. The other girls made fun of her heavy accent. So she dove head first into learning the language, including the slang terms. She'd gone from fresh off the boat English to a Salma Hayek accent. And _that_ was a great improvement. Avive took her key back to her car and got her bag. After a few directions from very friendly passers by, she reached room 231 of the very impressive Lasser Dorm. _Perfect. No nosy roommates to get in the way of nefarious scheming._ Not that what she had planned for a certain five bastards was nefarious. No, it was justice. _Vengeful_ Justice. Oh the shiver of pleasure that that ran up her spine at the thought of ridding the world of those wastes of flesh. Avive stopped her musings, determined not to let it drive her mad. She'd had her time to be livid back in Brazil. Now was the time to be calm and collected. It was possible to implement a plan and still graduate. She locked the door and closed her eyes, a flash of flames traveling across her sight before her eyes turned black as night. The surge of newly controlled power danced at her finger tips. It was her power, her sisters', her mother's. She used it to get everything from the U-haul hitch and trunk into her room. The sofa chair situated itself against the wall by the door and she sat. It was amusing for a while, watching the old rickety bed being replaced by her much larger one. Shelves locked into place, books and photos flying into their place. Art nailed itself to the walls, a mirror clamped to the inside of her closet door. Clothes hung themselves or folded themselves and arranged in her drawer. Last but not least, her trophy case, full of gold and silver and plaques and ribbons and pictures. The ceiling bled maroon, the carpet in like color and plush underfoot. The walls phased beige. Her stereo sat on the dresser, television on the stand, and laptop on her desk. And she _mysteriously_ had cable and total internet access. _I love life._


End file.
